In an existing process for preparing a metal-resin composite, an antioxidant is generally added to a resin composition for forming a resin layer, for example, a hindered phenol type antioxidant (such as antioxidant 1010: pentaerythritol tetrakis[3-(3,5-di-t-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)propionate]) and/or an organic phosphite type antioxidant. However, with an elapse of usage time, the resin layer is still prone to yellow, which adversely affects appearances of products using the composite, and also makes the resin layer brittle, resulting in reduced mechanical properties of the composite, and shortened service life of products.
Therefore, the metal-resin composite and the preparation thereof still need to be further improved.